


Illusion

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [85]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Morality, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: Matsukawa lives in Demon King Oikawa's castle.





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> From a sports anime fest bonus round 1 [prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=675112#cmt675112)  
> TIME: before departure  
> PLACE: at the castle's entrance

Matsukawa has known for a long time now that Oikawa is the demon king.

For the past few decades the world had been afflicted with demons, dark clouds covering some of the world like a bad omen, night choking the life out of day. The clouds could barely be called clouds, they didn't hover over towns and forests. It was like mist, but it went up to the sky. Dark yet thin mist. Demons lived and spawned in it.

Matsukawa used to be afraid of it. He doesn't know if he should be now. Oikawa lived in a castle veiled by magic that hid it from most humans, excluding Matsukawa. Oikawa used it as a base of operations. It was covered in mist, too, but since it couldn't be seen, no one noticed it. Matsukawa moved to the castle a long time ago when Oikawa asked him to join him. By then Matsukawa had already known who he was, but he still had family and friends alive. He outlived them after coming under Oikawa's influence. He didn't know if he could still be considered a human after living so long without aging.

Oikawa found him in the hallway of the castle second floor. "Mattsun! I've been looking for you." He leaned into Matsukawa's shoulder. "I'm heading out later today like I was talking about the other day. It's gonna be for a few days. Need anything before I leave?"

"No, I don't think so."

Oikawa frowned. "Are you _sure_?" he asked, his smile curling into a smirk as he leaned his face closer to Matsukawa.

He knew how Oikawa worked. Oikawa thought he had Matsukawa all figured out, and he liked to brag that he knew all of Matsukawa's desires and weaknesses as if there was any room for teasing or embarrassing him. In reality all he did was rile Matsukawa up in a _terrible_ way, flustered. It was in a way Matsukawa wasn't sure Oikawa wanted. Oikawa would rather set a village on fire or humiliate someone than settle down with romance, Matsukawa thought.

"Positive," Matsukawa said in a flat voice.

"You're not much fun."

"When have I ever been?"

"So true," Oikawa said. "Well, I'll change things around anyway. Have fun getting lost when I'm not around." He moved his hands in the air, skimming it like it was the surface of a lake or pool.

The walls and floor around them shimmered, and then changed into something else. There were still walls and floors, but they were brand new now, and covered in plants. Matsukawa heard the other floors change too, groaning and grinding as the rock and wood flipped in and out of existence. Matsukawa sighed as he realized Oikawa probably moved his bedroom and the kitchen to completely different places.

Matsukawa followed Oikawa down the stairs to the carriage outside to see him off. Oikawa enchanted his horns so they wouldn't be seen by people, and then he added one to his horse. A demon horse wouldn't go over well with the outside world.

The thing about the outside world was that the entire world was "outside," barely anyone lived in his castle. There was Matsukawa, Oikawa, a sorcerer named Kuroo that was actually rarely around, the demon pets that Oikawa kept, a ghost named Hanamaki, a small dragon named Kindaichi, and a half-demon human named Kunimi that Matsukawa managed to hardly ever bump into in the whole castle. Then there were other demons and monsters that lived everywhere in the world, but humans couldn't see them.

Oikawa was probably going to go see other demons. He never brought anyone new home - unless they were animals and monsters he could keep as pets - but Matsukawa had a feeling.

"See you soon!" Oikawa called out as he took off. Matsukawa waved at him from the lawn.

"See you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
